Rock'n'Colle
by Ouroboros Snake
Summary: Ship girls. Spirits of warships long gone who have come back from their graves in order to defeat the abyssal threat... using the power of ROCK AND ROLL! Well Yuudachi, you know what to do. Give 'em hell. Just, try not to hurt your teammates in the process okay?
1. The Power of Rock

**So.**

 **This happend.**

 **I was bored okay?**

 **On a side note, I swapped around a few terms though you should be able to figure it out. Fair warning.**

 **Prologue: The Power of Rock**

Cold.

Early.

Wet.

That was how most days started for Yuudachi. Flying across the cold ocean with the rest of her band as they headed to the nearest abyssal sighting in order to stop the threat before it harmed any civilians. Normally this would be a tiring experience day in and day out but Yuudachi was different. A special kind of different. The kind you normally try to stay away from.

She wasn't human, but a war ship come in the form of a girl to raise hell once more.

And also she was perfectly fine with waking up at four AM in the morning.

"Now Yuudachi." Her manager said over the comm device on her ear. "Don't do anything reckless again."

"Relax poi~" She replied back. "I'll be fine poi!"

"I wasn't talking about you getting hurt."

A nervous chuckle escaped her lips as she could almost feel his annoyance through the was probably still upset by that one time they all got covered in seaweed and had to be extracted from the ocean by the local navy branch.

"It's alright! I'll try to watch my aim!" The dead silence from the rest of her band told her all she needed to know about the others opinions. No one said a word as they began to spread towards a thick fog, sending chills down their backs as it loomed ever menacingly.

"...Anyways, the abyssals are dead in front of you." Manager stated. "Standard procedures apply, communications are about to cut out. Go get 'em girls."

"Alright poi!"

"Just leave this to us~"

"Ha ha! We'll show them some of our burning love!"

"Kongo no."

As they flew into the fog a faint static flew through their ears as they each dropped their comms into the ocean below. They were on their own now, in the cold dead silence of the abyss.

A faint groaning sound echoed through the area, and shadows begun to emerge in the fog. Yuudachi could've sworn that the area had gone down a few degrees as the hair on her neck begun to rise ever so slightly.

"Positions!" Kongo yelled from the back as they all got into place. "Ready everyone!?"

"Aye aye!"

Suddenly her fairy appeared right in front of her before transforming into a ball of yellow light which she immediately plunged her right hand through. She could feel a heavy weight forming into her hands as she wrapped her hand around it and slowly pulled it out of it's cocoon until an orange guitar was revealed in all it's glory.

"It's time…" She mumbled to herself as the abyssals started to take shape. Coming out of the fog and revealing themselves, causing her to clutch her guitar tightly.

"Alright everyone, we're starting out with song two, okay?~" She yelled to her comrades who all readied their instruments. A loud 'hmph' spread through the air and they nodded their heads as one. Slowly, Yuudachi began to strum her guitar, a familiar energy began to fill up inside of her.

"Well than…. _ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!?"_

* * *

"I warned you." The black haired man growled as Yuudachi shrinked against the wall of the main office. "I warned you and what did you do?"

"W-Win po-" She began, only to be interrupted as his fist slammed into the desk causing her too let out a tiny squeak. Papers scattered all over the floor causing him to let out a very heavy sigh of frustration.

"This is the ninth mission this month, of which only began last week, that you injured your band during a mission." He began. "Further more, this time they're critically injured and are set to be in the med bay for a month maybe more."

"But I-"

"You did win yes, but at what cost?" The manager let out a sigh, sinking back into his leather chair and stared at the computer in front of him. "I'm sorry Yuudachi but the higher ups have had enough. You're being transferred to a naval base down south, start packing your things."

"W-Wait what?!" She screeched, tears in her eyes. "I-I've been here forever poi!"

"Regarding that…. You still haven't ascended to Kai yet have you?"

"Kuh…."

It was true, for all the three years that she's been active she still hadn't ascended to her Kai form, much too the grief of everybody on base.

"I'm sorry Yuudachi, but it has to be this way." The man declared solemnly. Silence permeated the room as the ship girl took in his words, sweat beginning to drip down her face as tears flowed from her eyes.

"...I see …" She muttered softly, taking a slow step backwards before tripping backwards. She groggily got up before stepping outside of the room and leaning back against the door. "Not fair poi…"

A step.

"Not fair…"

Another.

"IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!" She yelled, running across the base too her quarters as fast as she could. The tears trailed from her eyes faster than she could stop them as the metallic walls of the base hallways blurred into one but her feet took her too were she needed to go. Years of navigating the base kicking in.

Years that would no longer be worth something.

Years that would no longer matter because she was leaving.

Years that were being taken away from her.

The brightness of her room greeted her as she slammed the door and collapsed on the bed tired and exhausted.

"But I've gotten so strong…" She mumbled, turning over and summoning her guitar to her hands. "Stronger than I ever was before."

She reached out for her music player and gently placed the earbuds in her ear. Playing a song always calmed her down, or fired her up if the situation called for it.

She was Yuudachi, Shiratsuyu class destroyer back from the watery silence of the ocean in human form. Not liked that really mattered.

Human emotion was a powerful thing, that was a fact. Her very existence was due to the human emotion of her sailors as she fought in the war so long ago.

But this time was different. This was not against a human, but a monster from the depths of the sea come to wipe them all.

The music started playing on her ears as she quickly began to strum along, a warm power beginning to envelope her from her core as the world seemed to wash away until it was only her and the music.

It was a curse and a blessing, she supposed, to be grated with these emotions. It allowed her too feel the pain of the world and yet it drove her forward evermore.

"Don't lose your way~" She sang along with the music. Slowly a yellow arm, made not by human flesh but by fire began to materialize in the air. The arm extended until it grew into a demonic body, completely made of flames as the jam went on.

The emotions she felt during this song, she could feel all that energizing her in ways nothing else could, and with it came power. The power to shape that energy into a guardian spirit to protect her and help her in her times of need.

Officially it was called a ROCK AVATAR (She still didn't know why they wrote it in all caps) but she called it her guardian no matter that it took the form of a comforted her in it's warm light, calming her down and allowing her to think more clearly about the situation.

However, it was hard to control but she didn't mind. Ever since she had become active it had been with her present every time she had lost herself in the music. For most people this would've been a curse, and for most people it is. But she didn't mind bearing it, after all it only meant one thing to her.

This was the power that had allowed her to grow strong.

 _This was the power of ROCK._


	2. Arrival

**Chapter One: Arrival**

You'd think that the military could afford to send her to the location on better transportation than a public train but nope. Luckily for her, it was a mostly empty car. Not everyone was going to a location out of the city at two in the morning after all.

"And be sure to always brush your teeth!" Kongou yelled into the phone. "We don't want another pound cake incident do we?"

"Ah, Kongou." Murasame could be heard in the background. "I don't think Yuudachi wants a remind-"

"NONSENSE!" The sound of a fist slamming into a desk was all the warning Yuudachi got before a loud shriek was pierced her ears. "I'M ALRIGHT!"

"Eh? Kongou? Didn't you break that hand?"

"I'M ALRIGHT MURASAME!"

...Her ears hurt.

" _We are now arriving at_ _Ishimura_ _station. Please get off here as there will be no more stations after this."_ The announcer spoke over the intercom as the sight of the mountain range they had been in for the last hour peeled away to reveal a small town in all it's glory.

"Ah, I have to go poi." Yuudachi spoke into the phone. "Stations almost here."

"Go show that new band of yours your fire!" Kongou yelled before ending the call.

The station car was silent for a few minutes as the train dragged up to the station in the early hours of the morning.

" _Please exit now, we have arrived at the station."_

….This is it.

She quickly grabbed her bags and rolled them out of the train car behind her. Taking in the fresh country air, she took a large gulp before expelling it out into the world.

Just how long has it been since she felt this breeze last?

"Oi! Over here!" A voice called out to her. She quickly turned her head around too be greeted by the sight of a bunch of armed men standing around three other girls. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm coming!" She yelled back, running across the station walkway in order to catch up with the group.

"Tch, you're finally here." A silver haired girl sneered from her position on the rail. "We've been waiting for an hour or so."

"Now now Murakumo." The brunet next to her smiled. "It's not her fault if she was stationed further away from the rest of us."

"Hmph, whatever Shigure." Murakumo growled. "I still don't see why we have to wait for her any ways."

"Now now girls," One of the soldiers spoke up. "The manager thought it would be a good idea for you to get to know each other before we arrived at the base."

"Than he's a crap Manager."

"Murakumo!" The soldier yelled back. "He's your commanding officer now."

"What? Just speaking the truth."

"Give it up buddy." A brown haired man said, patting the soldier on the shoulder. "She was like this at her previous bases to, that's why she was sent down here."

"Hm~" Was heard from Yuudachi side as she nervously chuckled at the exchange. She looked down slightly too see a little girl in a- WOAH THAT IS WAY TOO REVEALING YOU MIGHT AS WELL NOT WEAR A SKIRT AT ALL. "I'm Shimakaze! You look like fun!"

"Eh? It's nice to meet you Shimakaze!" Yuudachi exclaimed, grabbing the girl's hands. "I hope we can be friends!"

"Do you like going fast!?"

"Do I ever!"

"Great now there's two of them."

"Speaking of fast!" The brown haired soldier yelled before holding up two pairs of keys. "We have two ways of going about this, we can either take the truck that is a forty five minute ride. _Or_ we can go and take the motor bikes which should take _about…._ Twenty minutes. Of course, you don't have to choose one as a group."

"This is against standard regulations-"

"Shut up Horikawa, the boss doesn't care. Remember the time we all got shitfaced drunk?"

There's an awkward silence as those left out of the loop were wondering why everyone else seemed to go red.

"Tch, I'm taking the truck. Need a nap anyways." Murakumo declared.

"I'm going to have to agree with Murakumo. We probably shouldn't stress ourselves."

"Shimakaze likes going fast. However, Shimakaze does not like motorbikes. They make her dizzy."

"I'll go Poi!" Yuudachi exclaimed, much to everyone's surprise.

"Heh, think a ship girl like you can handle it?" The soldier in questioned asked, holding the key in front of her face. "Would've thought the only time you'll drive something is in the ground for wusses."

"Ground for wusses?" A soldier asked in the background.

"Don't question Hatakenaka's metaphors, they usually don't make sense."

"I don't think that counts as a metaphor…"

"RULE NUMBER ONE!" The soldier- Hatakenaka - yelled to the rest of the men.

" **NO QUESTIONS ASKED!"**

"Good. Well, here's the keys." Hatakenaka smirked, throwing it over to Yuudachi who stumbled around trying to catch it. "Let's see these boys off before leaving them in the dust."

It was a quick walk to the driving station where a dark green truck awaited the crew.

"I'll leave this too you Horikawa."

"We are going to be in so much trouble…" The black haired man grumbled, adjusting his glasses on his face.

"Relax buddy~ Now, here are your keys…" Hatakenaka said, dropping the keys into the glowring mans open hand. "And off you go!"

The laidback soldier quickly pointed a few bikes the left of Yuudachi. "And make sure to take those three bikes with you."

"How did we even get permission to bring them here."

"We didn't." A soldier said as he started the truck. "Come on, get in! We're leaving these assholes behind!"

The two watched for a moment before everyone got on the truck before it began to chug down the road and leave them behind.

"Eh? Is that bike what I think it is?" Yuudachi exclaimed, examining the bikes with stars in her eyes.

"Yep! Newest model fresh off the plane from sweden! You have no idea how hard it took to get us these baby!" Yuudachi was once again reminded of how hard it was too import things due to the abyssals. "Look at them and bask in it's glory!"

"So cool…"

The two of them basked in their glorious bikes before Hatakenaka finally spoke up.

"You ready to ride."

"Of course poi!"

* * *

Yuudachi had to admit, it had been a long time since she had been on a motorbike and she was afraid her skills may have gotten rusty. However, it appears her fears were unfounded for as soon as the familiar hum of an engine was once again riding underneath her she instinctively knew what to do.

"You're pretty good!" Hatakenaka exclaimed as the wind pushed back against their faces, causing her hair too blow in the wind. "Didn't think a ship girl could be so well versed in the fine art of motorcycle riding!"

"I used to bike a lot more along time ago!" Yuudachi replied, not turning back. "But my last bike was destroyed and I haven't gotten permission to get a new one!"

"Tell you what!" The main yelled challengingly. "You beat me too the base, and you get to keep the bike! Don't worry! You'll know when you see it!"

"Eh?! REALLY?!"

"Of course! We all need more bikers around here!"

"Than I'll do my best Poi!"

They just looked at each other from their bikes and shouted as one. "READY?! _GO!"_

Yuudachi instantly slammed her foot down on the petal causing her to blast forward in a rush of speed that had her driving the dirt path up into a cloud of wind slammed into her face, causing her to grit her teeth as she kept on driving forward.

"You think a trick like that is going to stop me?!" Hatakenaka yelled from behind. He quickly intercepted her from the left before swiveling back, causing her to turn right off the path if she didn't want to crash.

"Eh?!" Yuudachi yelled as she tried to get back on the path, only to realize that the stunt had put the man right ahead of her.

"There's no rules in a biker match!" The soldier yelled back to her.

"No rules huh?" The ship girl mumbled to herself, looking at the handlebars. "Than it's time to pull out my ultimate technique!"

Slowly she brought her feet up onto the chair, balancing herself perfectly until she could stand up and maneuver the bike with the feet. Suddenly the familiar weight of her guitar was in her hands and she smirked as her rival jumped back in shock.

"You're fucking with me!" He shouted. "You're going to use your ROCK AVATAR?!"

"YOU BETCHA!" Yuudachi roared as she immediately began stringing the guitar in her hands. "LET'S JAM POI!"

Energy welled up inside of her and exploded outward, shaping into the collection of all her feelings. And in a burst of fire he appeared, the demon made out of flames manifesting from her back and announcing himself to the world with all of his might.

"YOU'RE INSANE!"

She didn't care, the melody of a familiar song dominating her mind as the world turned to ash. All she could feel was the power inside of her, the emotion that had manifested itself in this way, and the her one desire.

To go forward.

" **RAGH!** " The demon yelled, it's back bursting entirely into flames and launched her forward. The wind was blowing so fast in her face that it physically hurt but she could care less, she had long since gotten used too the sensation of raging winds and flames.

It was coming into sight now, her objective. She had no idea if she had lost the guide in a burst of flames behind her, she hoped she hadn't hurt him.

She snuck a quick glance at her partner. "You ready to finish this?"

It didn't respond of course but she didn't care. The melody was almost over, she could feel it in her bones.

"END OF THE LINE!" She shouted. "FINAL FLAME BURST!"

Yeah that really did need another name.

In a burst of flame the entire demon bursted out of existence in one last explosion as the final cord rung. The propulsion pushing her towards the base with extreme speeds. Suddenly, she sat back down on the seat and slammed the break with all her might, using her guitar as a holding pole.

"Gah!" She yelled as she had to let go over her guitar.

Okay that didn't work.

Keeping her foot on the break. She reached over to the side and stopped the engine. The thing skated to a halt with one last leap before finally stopping just in front of the base.

The sound of clapping reached her ears as she finally calmed down and leaned back in her seat.

"Well." A man said, dressed in a white suit and a pair of sunglasses on his head. "That's certainly an entrance. Tell me, was that necessary, Shiratsuyu Class Destroyer Yuudachi? "

"Ehe, he promised me the bike if I won a race." The exhausted girl chuckled nervously. "Was that wrong?"

"No no, I'm sure we can work something out." He replied. "Now, I wonder how your guide is doing?"

" _BULLSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"_ Said man yelled at the top of his lungs. He quickly came into view before stopping right next to the two of them. "ABSOLUTE. **BULLSHIT."**

"There's no rules in a biker race right?" Yuudachi asked innocently. "You said so yourself."

"And I regret it with all my might." Some slight burns could be seen on his skin. "Honestly, you remind me of the Demon on Wheels."

"Eh?"

"So you haven't heard the tale? I thought you would've known." Hatanaka responded. "Well you see-"

"That's enough for now." The man in the white suit chuckled. "I should probably introduce myself, I am your new Manager, Satoshi Kishinuma, and I'd like to welcome you to your new home. Of course, I would've prefered if we did it with your new band members."

He spread his arms wide and stepped out of the way, revealing the base for all it was.

"Wah…" Yuudachi let out, taking it all in.

It looked like crap.


End file.
